Absolute Law
Summary Absolute Law is an Eternal who has lived in the Time Tree since it's creation. She embodies the concept of order within the Time Tree, and maintains its laws and balance. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: Absolute Law Origin: Seinarukana -The Spirit of Eternity Sword 2 Gender: Female Age: Existed since the beginning of the multiverse Classification: Eternal, Master of All Creation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Type 4; Eternals are freed from the time axis in which they were born, and all memories of them are erased, and history is rewritten so that they never existed within that time axis), Fate Manipulation (Eternity Swords have the ability to manipulate the fate of entire worlds), Immortality (Type 1), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; As the embodiment of the concept of law and order in the Time Tree, Absolute Law was given the authority and strength by Et Ca Repha to enforce the law and order of the Time Tree), Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Can manipulate the laws of physics), Abstract Existence (Type 1; The souls of Eternals are non-physical and are conceptual things which aren't bound by distance or space. Absolute Law is the embodiment of the concept of order within the Time, and maintains its laws and balance), Power Nullification (Can banish her enemies attacks), Non-Corporeal, Portal Creation (Can traverse dimensions and go to any world, which allows Eternals to travel to places outside time and space, and to other multiverses), Empathic Manipulation (Can quash the intent to rebel against the Creator. Can also paralyze her opponents with fear. Can compel her opponents to be helpless), Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement (Can reduce her enemies strength and magic), Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Curse Manipulation Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse level (Embodies the concept of order within the Time Tree, which has an infinite number of branches, containing an infinite number of universes, all of which are contained in a huge dimensional space, on a higher dimensional level than a universe. Also maintains its laws and balance) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists in The Root of the Time Tree, which is outside of time, and in which the concept of time doesn't exist) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Admonition- Her Eternity Sword which allows her to act upon everything within her gaze, with it, and compels her enemies to be helpless. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eternal': Absolute Law is an Eternal, upon becoming an Eternal, the person's body and age become fixed, as they are freed from the time axis in which they are born. All memories of them are erased, and history is rewritten so that they never existed. *'Evil Eye': An ability which she uses her control over the laws of the Time Tree, to quell even her targets intent to rebel against Et Ca Repha, making her targets helpless before her. *'Absolute Defense': Absolute Law was given the authority and strength to enforce the laws of the Time Tree, using her authority over the laws of the Time Tree, she can nullify all blue and black damage done to her. Characters with the blue and black attributes are capable of nullifying abilities, manipulating darkness, ice, and manipulating time and space. Black spirits are also capable of manipulating emotions. All such abilities, will be nullified by her defense, allowing no harm to her. *'Saint Eye': An ability which she users her control over the laws of the Time Tree, to make her opponents paralyzed with fear, and nullifies all the mana her opponent ability to charge mana, and also reduces the mana they have charged. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Seinarukana -The Spirit of Eternity Sword 2 Category:Antagonists Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Physics Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Tier 1